


Un coeur prisonnier se remet à battre

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Edward Nygma, Bittersweet Ending, Blushing Oswald Cobblepot, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Oswald Cobblepot, Flirty Edward Nygma, Foreign Language, Future Fic, Jealous Oswald Cobblepot, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Oswald Cobblepot, Rough Kissing, Sassy, Song Lyrics, The Iceberg Lounge, True Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Le Lounge. Oswald dînant seul à sa table habituelle. Le Riddler se montre, et aussitôt, toutes les sentiments si tentateurs, mais aussi tellement dévastateurs, du Pingouin se raniment comme au premier jour.





	Un coeur prisonnier se remet à battre

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There was only one bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899881) by [deathbyOTPin123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123). 



> Un petit one shot très inspiré des photos promotionnelles qui sont sorties récemment montrant future!Oswald et future!Ed dans la saison 5, mais également de la fanfiction [There was only one bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899881), de deathbyOTPin123 (que je vous conseille vivement) pour une partie du dialogue, vers la fin.  
> Les paroles de chanson sont de mon invention.

La musique était le seul art avec lequel Oswald se sentait une affinité particulière. Et cela tombait sous le sens, puisqu'il gérait un club. Ce n'était pas innocent s'il avait été attiré par l'univers du spectacle sous l'égide de Fish Mooney.

A présent, il sélectionnait lui-même ses artistes, en évaluant attentivement leur prestation mais également leur charisme, leur apparence, et en se renseignant évidemment sur leur réputation.

La fille qu'il avait engagée ce soir-là n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle correspondait à ses critères et sa voix lui avait plu. Les musiciens jouaient des balades langoureuses que la chanteuse accompagnait avec des paroles lancinantes parlant de désespoir et de désir, deux choses qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La clientèle semblait approuver son choix, qui réchauffait presque l'atmosphère glaciale de l'Iceberg Lounge – c'était aussi ce qui faisait tout son attrait, n'en déplaise aux rares critiques qui osaient s'élever contre l'oeuvre du Pingouin.

Oswald ne faisait pas particulièrement attention à ce que sa chanteuse chantait avant qu'elle n'entame une nouvelle chanson. Il était en train de dîner à sa table privée, qui était suffisamment écartée des autres pour éviter d'être importuné, lorsqu'il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine en entendant les premières notes ; il quitta son siège en boitillant pour s'agripper au balcon qui surplombait la salle et la scène où le groupe jouait. De là où il était, il avait une vue imprenable sur la clientèle bruyante du Lounge.

_Let me kiss you, I deserved it. Let me kiss you, please, please, please. Let me kiss you on your hand, on your head, on your cheek._

_Let me tell a prayer before. I'm begging you, just be safe. I want to see you again._

La chanteuse souffla les derniers mots du couplet comme une promesse qui résonna en lui, comme l'écho de mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer. Il grinça des dents en détournant les yeux. Il se sentait seul ce soir, comme tous les soirs en fait, éternel solitaire dans une foule de gens qui discutaient, flirtaient, s'amusaient. Tous semblaient croire que c'était sa volonté, qu'il préférait se tenir à l'écart, au-dessus de tous, tel un empereur régnant sur ses sujets.

Mais sa solitude n'était que la conséquence d'un cœur trop vulnérable qu'il ne pouvait confier à personne.

Après tout, il avait déjà essayé, et ça ne s'était pas bien terminé.

_I will cry if you die, so don't die tonight. Please, please take a better care of yourself._

_I love you even I know it counts for nothing. But I'm still begging and praying any god to make you coming at home safely. Even without me._

Il pinça les lèvres pour contenir l'émotion qui le submergea en remarquant la silhouette du Riddler nonchalamment appuyée à un pilier en verre. C'était comme si il l'avait senti, comme si son cœur prisonnier dans la glace se remettait brusquement à battre quand le Riddler était proche.

Si l'on regardait attentivement, au centre du pilier rempli d'eau congelée, on pouvait voir la forme figée d'un des ennemis du Pingouin. Mais personne ne s'attardait très longtemps sur ces éléments d'ameublement, qui n'était que de la décoration au milieu du reste.

Le visage d'Ed était dissimulé sous son chapeau, mais il portait un pansement à la joue.

Les battements du cœur d'Oswald s'accélérèrent. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur les réactions que cet homme lui provoquait. Le rouge lui monta aux pommettes.

_Let me kiss you_ , continua la chanteuse. I _deserved it. Let me kiss you, please, please, please. Let me kiss your shoulder, and your slender waist, and your naked chest._

_Let me tell a prayer before. I'm begging you, just be safe. I want to see you again._

Il se détourna du balcon avant qu'Ed ne le remarque. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit avant qu'il ne soit prêt. Il ne s'attendait pas à sa venue, et soudain il n'avait plus que lui en tête, l'envie de lui parler, l'envie de le fuir, très loin.

Il devait s'imposer. Il était chez lui, pourtant il avait mal rien qu'à l'idée de devoir descendre se confronter au Riddler. Il craignait que son adoration, même dissimulée, ne passe pas inaperçue, que ses mains tentent de le toucher sans sa permission. Que sa langue laisse échapper venin et fiel pour dissimuler le tremblement affolé de son cœur à la proximité de Nygma.

Il avait peur que sa haine paraisse fausse parce qu'elle l'était peut-être un peu.

_Let me hate you quietly, love you more quietly_ , susurra la chanteuse sur un trémolo, accompagnée de violon et de contrebasse.

_I want you alive, happy, but terrified without me._

_I want you, want you to be mine. You never will. Maybe I love you so much because you're exactly the only thing I can't have. Don't ask._

« Oswald. », appela Ed d'une voix légèrement essoufflée dans son dos, ayant grimpé les marches pendant qu'Oswald ne regardait pas.

Le Pingouin n'était pas prêt. Il ferait néanmoins avec ce qu'il avait. Il se retourna, toujours aussi choqué de l'impact qu'avait sur lui la simple vue d'Edward Nygma dans son costume vert chatoyant décoré de points d'interrogation sombres et argentés.

\- N'est-il pas plus convenable de prévenir lorsque l'on vient rendre visite à un ami ?, l'accueillit Oswald avec une pointe d'acidité.

Il savait que dès qu'ils se mettraient à discuter, tout redeviendrait normal entre eux. C'était tellement naturel, et même après des années à ne pas exactement savoir où en était leur relation, ils retombaient toujours dans leurs anciens mécanismes, toujours les deux pièces d'un même puzzle, deux esprits qui s'emboîtent parfaitement, se complètent et se coordonnent.

Nulle ne le connaissait mieux qu'Edward Nygma, et inversement. Cela le terrifiait, alors qu'Ed, lui, semblait à peine s'apercevoir du fil ténu qui retenait Oswald de lui tomber à nouveau dans les bras – peut-être cela l'amusait-il, peut-être attendait-il que cela arrive pour le laisser sombrer ?

\- Disons que puisque tu tardais à m'envoyer une invitation, j'ai décidé de venir de mon propre chef, répliqua le Riddler en faisant habilement tourner le pommeau de sa canne contre sa paume.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir envoyé, rétorqua Oswald. Ici on ne laisse entrer qu'une clientèle de qualité.

Il vit les sourcils d'Ed se froncer derrière le verre fumé de ses lunettes. Ce visage. Il avait rêvé de pouvoir s'endormir en le contemplant, et se réveiller à ses côtés. Ça faisait mal de repenser à cette naïveté qui l'avait poursuivi, qui avait ensuite hanté ses nuits sans sommeil, de longues nuits qu'il avait passé à pleurer dans l'obscurité jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement tarisse ses larmes. Jusqu'à ce que la possibilité qu'un jour quelqu'un puisse l'aimer à nouveau disparaisse entièrement de ses aspirations.

_Let me kiss you, I deserved it. Let me kiss you, please, please, please_ , s'emporta la chanteuse tandis que le rythme de la musique s'accélérait. _Let me kiss this picture of you I cherish. Let me kiss this gift you made to me and which reminds you to me. Let me kiss your lips in my sleep, your neck in my tears, your gun when you shoot me with._

Dans un geste inconscient, il se toucha le ventre, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas. Les dernières paroles de la chanteuse lui avait frappé l'oreille et il pouvait presque sentir la pointe de la balle comme si c'était hier, cette balle qu'Ed avait tirée une fois sur les docks.

Il l'avait aimé à en mourir, et il était mort. Mort par amour. Une très belle fin, mais dont il était vite revenu avec l'âme en morceaux et des projets de vengeance. Tout plutôt que d'affronter la vérité des sentiments d'Ed à son égard – son mépris, son dégoût. Sa détestation de tout ce qui faisait d'Oswald ce qu'il voulait être. Un homme passionné.

Malgré tout, il l'aimait toujours, avec ardeur et envergure. Devrait-il mourir encore pour cela ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?, demanda-t-il en désignant le pansement.

\- Le monstre aux yeux verts, grogna laconiquement le Riddler, en se touchant distraitement la joue.

Oswald se sentit offusqué par l'insulte qu'il crut dirigée vers lui, et Ed ricana avant de s'approcher de sa table.

\- Ma petite amie actuelle est très jalouse, précisa-t-il en s'emparant d'un verre et d'une bouteille.

Le Pingouin se laissa brièvement emporter par une vague pourpre d'envie de meurtre. Il se ressaisit, ignora le désespoir qui l'immergeait. Il s'assit. Ed ne serait jamais à lui et il le savait.

Ce dernier lui sourit comme s'il savait à quoi il pensait.

_I was so close, so close, but you flighted. I hate you sometimes for that. But at the end I can't stay angry and you know why._

_When you will open your eyes, you will be alone. I hope you will be sad. Remembering the phantom of our almost love dying in the mud of your rejection._

Le Riddler le rejoignit, posant un coude sur la table, penché sur lui. Le Pingouin tenta d'ignorer la panique qui menaçait de l'étrangler.

\- Tu es ivre, chuchota-t-il au moment où il s'en rendait compte.

Ed était doué pour faire illusion. Son pas ne chancelait presque pas, mais son haleine le trahissait.

Sa main fraîche caressa sa joue, avant que son souffle ne fasse de même.

\- Tu es chaud, murmura-t-il, la langue pâteuse.

Oswald prit le verre dans la main d'Ed et but le reste de son contenu. Il détourna la tête pour éviter son regard.

\- Tu étais collé à un pilier de glace, Edward. Même Victor Zsasz te paraitrait chaud.

\- Tu es sexy quand tu fais semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire, explicita Nygma d'une voix sensuelle.

Et ses doigts se faufilèrent dans le nœud de cravate d'Oswald, attirant l'attention de celui-ci sur le contact étroit du tissu, et de leur peau.

Les oreilles du Pingouin tambourinaient du bruit de son cœur tourmenté par ce petit jeu de séduction factice auquel il s'était toujours refusé. Trop fragile, trop prompt à tout prendre de ce que le Riddler pouvait lui offrir, pour ensuite être rejeté encore, abandonné sur le bord de la route comme un animal de compagnie dont plus personne ne veut.

Il posa une de ses mains sur le visage de Nygma pour le repousser sans ménagement avec ses doigts pâles comme les pattes d'une araignée albinos qui traverseraient sa joue, sa paume moite en plein sur les lunettes aux larges verres teintés du Riddler.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de ressembler à une des petites dindes que tu aimes mettre dans ton lit ? Tu ne devrais pas boire autant, cela trouble ton bon sens. Si tu en as jamais eu.

\- Je sais ce que je fais, siffla Ed.

\- Tu sais ?, cracha le Pingouin. Dans ce cas, tu sais que tu te tiens trop près.

Ed le prit par le poignet, autoritaire, et dégagea la main du Pingouin de son visage, afin de lécher la jointure entre l'index et le majeur, le regard brillant de malice et rivé sur son compagnon.

Oswald se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'il sentait ses joues s'embraser. Après tant d'années, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de lui échapper, et le Riddler savait parfaitement en jouer. Comme d'une marionnette dont il tirerait les fils délicats pour se divertir. Et Oswald ne pouvait rien faire contre, il était prisonnier de ses fils et de sa croix d'attelle.

_Let me kiss you, I deserved it,_ s'écria la chanteuse sur scène _Let me kiss you, please, please, please._

Le Pingouin baissa la tête, se sentant comme vaincu. Sa respiration, il ne savait plus comment la prendre. Elle lui manquait et il s'étouffait avec le poids de son amour. Si lourd, depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait les épaules courbées de façon permanente.

\- Oswald, murmura Ed sur un ton soucieux, en entrelaçant leurs doigts. Oswald, tu n'as rien à ajouter ?

Oswald ouvrit la bouche pour protester, pour se dépêtrer de cette mascarade dans laquelle il s'embourbait petit à petit. Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il avait toujours dominé Edward dans toutes leurs disputes et tous leurs conflits. Aujourd'hui, alors que leur relation était plus ou moins apaisée, il laissait de nouveau ses sentiments prendre le pas sur ce qu'il avait construit. Il avait créé tant de barrières entre lui et Edward Nygma pour se protéger, et il suffisait que celui-ci se mette à flirter avec lui pour qu'elles fondent – et lui avec, lentement et sûrement, fasciné.

La passion qu'il avait pour lui ne disparaîtrait jamais, aussi désespéré et désespérant que cela puisse être.

_I wanted you, want you, again and again, can't decide where my hate stops and my love starts. Let me love you with all my heart, let me adore everything you do. Let me...let me..._

Aucun d'eux n'écouta la suite de la chanson, dont les paroles s’éteignaient pour laisser place à un long solo instrumental. Les lèvres d'Oswald s'emparèrent de celles d'Edward avec empressement, ses mains s'agrippant aux contours de son visage, dans ses cheveux, sans lui demander son avis. Il le pressa contre lui, le tira vers lui, et maladroitement, le Riddler s'effondra à demi sur ses genoux, peut-être trop surpris pour réagir autrement. Oswald retînt un geignement quand Ed appuya sur sa jambe blessée, pourtant il n'arrêta pas d'embrasser ses lèvres pleines avec une fougue déplaisante, une ferveur qui le rendait faible et fragile, qui dévastait ses espoirs de rester à une distance amicale. La solitude et le jeu du Riddler avaient eu raison de ses dernières réserves, il pouvait tout détruire à nouveau, risquer son empire pour juste un bref instant de bonheur parfait, du corps d'Ed contre le sien, la douceur de ses cheveux, son odeur, ses lèvres, la perfection abominable de cet homme, son génie et son assurance, tout cela, rien qu'à Oswald pour quelques secondes intenses. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il continua de savourer chaque étincelle qui éclatait dans son ventre en touchant cette peau tiède, cette étoffe soyeuse, tout ce qui était à portée de ses doigts et qu'il adorait depuis si longtemps, si longtemps qu'il mourrait un peu plus, comme une plante verte sans soleil. Sans Ed.

Les doigts durs du Riddler se plantèrent dans la chair tendre de ses joues. Le Pingouin relâcha un hoquet et crispa les paupières pour empêcher ses larmes de sortir, évitant ainsi d'ajouter l'humiliation à la douleur du rejet.

\- Réponds à cette devinette : qui est le plus jaloux ?, chuchota le Riddler à son oreille, le ton joueur. Elle ou toi ?

Le sang bouillonnant d'Oswald se figea brusquement comme si une douche froide venait de s'abattre sur lui. Il s'écarta pour fixer Ed, et ses mains lissèrent automatiquement les revers de sa veste, ajustant son col.

\- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander ?, siffla-t-il en détournant le regard pour se resservir un verre.

Il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'alcool pour oublier les émotions de ce soir. Beaucoup d'alcool pour réussir à s'endormir au milieu de ses pleurs.

\- Mais c'est à toi que je demande, gronda le Riddler en lui faisant tourner la tête, les doigts serrés sur son menton.

Oswald le fusilla du regard, les yeux humides.

\- Moi je n'ai pas à être jaloux. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et ne t'ai-je pas déjà dis que tu te tenais trop près ?

Le Riddler fit la moue en grognant de mécontentement, frottant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre, ce qui ne manqua pas d'alerter son partenaire sur les réactions que cela risquait de provoquer. Il se raidit contre lui, refusant autant que possible d’admettre le contact, les traits crispés. Le Riddler s’offusqua :

\- Je ne peux pas t'embrasser si je me tiens à un mètre de toi, Oswald.

\- Alors ne m'embrasse pas, bougonna le Pingouin en prenant une gorgée pour se donner une contenance et dissimuler le rougissement de ses joues.

\- Je sais que tu en as envie !, insista Ed, une note plaintive dans la voix – l'alcool ne faisait vraisemblablement pas ressortir les meilleurs reliefs de sa personnalité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce dont j'ai envie ?, asséna le Pingouin. Descends de mes genoux, tu es risible. Tu nous en voudras à tous les deux de t'être laissé ridiculisé ainsi quand tu auras dessaoulé.

\- Je ne suis pas IVRE !, s'écria Ed en se relevant vivement, rouge d'indignation et poings serrés, comme un enfant faisant une crise.

Le Pingouin ricana, ajustant son monocle pour le contempler de haut en bas.

\- Je sais exactement _ce que tu es_ , déclara-t-il avec mordant. Tu es _triste_ , tu viens encore de te faire jeter, alors tu es venu ici dans l'espoir que je te réconforterais. Parce que tu sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, tu pourras toujours revenir vers moi, que je t'accepterais toujours. Cela flatte ton ego disproportionné, n’est-ce pas ?

Oswald se détourna vivement. Il sentait sa voix sur le point de vaciller en voyant l'expression du Riddler se décomposer, aussi s'abstint-il de le regarder pour conserver un semblant de dignité et terminer la conversation sur une demi-victoire.

\- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant pars, lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, les mains tremblantes contractées sur ses genoux.

Il capta du coin de l’œil le pansement sur la joue d’Ed et une violente pulsion à l’idée que quelqu’un ait touché son précieux Edward le fit s’étrangler avec le vin qu’il avait dans la bouche.

Il se mit à tousser et s’empara vivement d’un mouchoir pour s’essuyer le menton. Ed fit un geste vers lui mais il tendit la main.

\- Ça va !, hoqueta-t-il avec autant d’assurance qu’il pouvait convoquer. Pas la peine de t’attarder. Tu as sûrement des excuses à présenter. Un bouquet de fleurs et une boîte de chocolats à acheter…

Le Riddler eut un rictus, et un bref instant, Oswald craignit d’être allé trop loin. Puis Ed tendit le bras et lui caressa le visage du bout des doigts.

A nouveau, les joues d’Oswald virèrent au cramoisi. A nouveau, l’émotion l’étreignit si fort qu’il arrêta de respirer.

Les yeux d’Edward étaient brillants de lucidité et de tragédie.

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à savoir lire à travers les gens, Oswald, souffla Edward avec une tendresse inhabituelle.

Il retira sa main et le Pingouin pinça les lèvres, manquant déjà leur contact.

\- Szeretlek, kedves Oswald.

Le Pingouin se leva si prestement qu’il cogna la table et fit tomber la bouteille. Le sourire triste du Riddler lui répondit alors qu’il lui prenait le bras.

\- Je…, commença Oswald, hésitant.

Il baissa les yeux, timide soudain.

\- Ton accent est infâme et la grammaire est pire encore, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Arrête de fixer mes chaussures et dis-le moi en face si tu l’oses, répliqua Ed.

Les lèvres du Pingouin dessinèrent un sourire narquois.

\- Je n’y peux rien si elles attirent le regard. Pourquoi des chaussures à talon quand tu es déjà si grand ?

Le Riddler soupira et sa main s’empara de celle d’Oswald, nouant leurs doigts discrètement.

\- La couleur m’a plu.

\- Tu as toujours eu des goûts vestimentaires douteux, ajouta le Pingouin tandis que son regard glissait sur les doigts d’Ed caressant lentement les siens.

Si c’était un jeu, une manipulation de plus, son cœur ne tiendrait pas.

Après un court silence, le Pingouin se jeta à l’eau, la poitrine comme remplie d’eau glacée.

\- Ta partenaire…

Ed lui toucha doucement le visage, ouvrant la bouche pour se justifier, mais Oswald le coupa en levant la main :

\- Reviens me voir quand tu seras complètement sobre. Et que tu auras mis tes affaires avec elle en ordre.

A regret, il détacha leurs doigts entremêlés, bien qu’il adore la vue et le contact.

\- Comme tu le sais, je n’aime pas la concurrence. Et je refuse de jouer les prix de consolation, déclara-t-il avec fermeté.

_I want you like the last thing on Earth. I need you here, in this cage with me. I can die if you refuse me_ , chante la jeune femme sur scène. _Let me kiss you, I deserved it, please let me, please let me love you quietly. Slowly. Deadly._

La musique s’emballa dans son dernier segment et Oswald en profita pour commencer de descendre les marches, la poitrine gonflée d’émotions contradictoires. Il ignorait si Edward irait jusqu’au bout de sa déclaration, si ses sentiments étaient réels, mensongers, ou fantasmés par l’alcool.

Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, bien qu’il sentît les yeux d’Edward rivés sur lui, perçant un trou brûlant dans son occiput. Il ne se laisserait pas piéger encore à être celui qui pliait le genou face à un sentiment trop profond – à force de porter celui-ci, il y avait gagné une certaine endurance.

C’était à Ed de risquer son cœur pour une fois, et ils verraient tous les deux le résultat.

Même si Oswald se doutait de ce qui lui arriverait si Ed se jouait à nouveau de ses espoirs.

_If you can’t_ , conclut la chanteuse, en chuchotant, la voix altérée par l'angoisse, _so leave me alone and let me die in the dark._

**Author's Note:**

> "Szeretlek, kedves Oswald" est censé vouloir dire en hongrois "Je t'aime, cher Oswald" (Ed a choisi cette langue pour montrer à quel point il connaît Oswald intimement - et aussi un peu pour frimer)


End file.
